User blog:Fire InThe Hole/Timeline of other figures
(Back to detailed timeline overview) A bunch of other characters and how their lives (presumably) played out; some of them in the wake of Delinius, others leaving Delinius in their wake instead, or something like that. Bear in mind that this page has over half a dozen characters whose personalities and history are thought out to wildly varying degrees, and it serves as a bit of a sandbox to explore what I even want with them. Less Deliniocentric, you could say, but that is still a broad search query. Ina Saga-Unsplit Early life -211, Serendipity 1 Born as the first child of Caldeus and Mara, Ina grew up as a bit of an odd one out. She wasn't the brightest learner, despite her interest and best efforts, yet not particularly spirited to go out and fight dangerous wildlife. Caldeus was a little sad to see such an unusually mundane child grow up, but put himself to raising her as wise as he could anyway, and in time he came to love her regardless for her eagerness to learn. -202 Ina witnesses the birth of her younger brother - including her grandmother's rambling. While nearly everyone else disregards it as senile nonsense, Ina is more inclined to believe it. Her younger brother proves to be everything that their father had hoped for, and for some time she felt a little left out. And yet, as he grows older, Delinius keeps close to his sister, and looks up to her in a way nobody else does. Despite the good relationship with her sibling, Ina turns towards Chronos rather than sticking to family tradition, after a long conversation with her grandmother reassures her of her plan to spite Caldeus just a little. While her father indeed is furious that she flouts convention with such light footsteps, he is put in place by Agatha for being so dogmatic, and lets it rest. Ina experiments a little with the natural talent for magic she possesses like the proper Langton that she is - time magic included. -191 AEQ to -187 AEQ Much like the rest of her family, Ina fought against the Nazcan invasion - though unlike Delinius' participation, hers isn't disputed at all. She is 19 or 20 by this time, after all. While blasting green adversaries with flames or tearing them apart with temporal tricks, she also keeps an eye on her brother. Why Agatha endorsed his wish to fight is beyond her, yet she trusts her grandmother's insight much more than the rest. Ina stays optimistic against the overwhelming odds, feeling that something good is going to happen soon - a trace of foresight inherited from Agatha, so it seems. a note, maybe Ina is one of the people who talked with Siegler, if I am to remember some deepest lore set by Mori. In -187, twelve powerful witches make short work of the invasion threat. The people rejoice, Taku is appointed as a leading figure once more, and the many communities begin rebuilding their homes. Ina makes use of the time to delve deeper into Chronostian magic with some other followers not too far from home, and even manages to perform the tiniest bit of time travel. This grants her the experience of meeting yourself from a slightly different point in time, yet she responds very well to the weirdness. Her accidental time shenanigan would later be patched over by an alternate version of her brother. Catastrophy -183 After a strange and slightly freaky accident, Delinius seems to change up significantly. While a little absent or even distant to nearly everyone around him, Delinius still enjoys talking to Ina as well as Agatha. Ina briefly considers asking her grandmother what it is all about, but decides against it because she will probably get no straight answer. She bids her brother goodbye in -183 after he ruffles the feathers of his father and half a dozen other family members in Caldeus' wake. Ina prays that she may find him again some day - a futile wish, she thinks, but worth making still. -182 The real catastrophy is the fate of Ina's family: after the planet is populated with angry monsters, many a Gridmask blames magic for it and picks up the pitchfork and torch. The torches are wisely omitted for the Langtons. Everyone fights brilliantly, but up against the numbers, none make it. Ina, seeing no other option, calls upon Chronos to escape with her life, and successfully skips thirty years into the future, leaving the angry mob present confused where the last witch went... Pi timeline effectively starts diverging here; over there, Maltus chose to rely on an unstable relic of some kind to escape as well, at a cost. Another castaway -162 AEQ; Ina is biologically 29 ...and Ina falls right into a period of uncertainty and chaos. She is not in the exact same place, strangely enough. With rather lacking supplies, she wanders Ludus until she runs into a group of vehement magic haters. Her above average general knowledge and seemingly mundane nature make her a valuable addition, even if she isn't hellbent on killing magicians. Over the years, she learns to fend for herself as well, relying on good accuracy with a short bow to avoid the use of magic and the accompanying trouble it would give her. Eventually, she settles down to become local law enforcement. Despite her unimpressive stature, Ina commands a certain amount of respect and even a bit of fear with her voice and unusual wisdom. -143 AEQ Word spreads of someone trying to stop the distrust against and oppression of practitioners of magic - one Jericho Cane. Ina packs up to observe the call to end oppression of magic practice, and offers to help maintain order around the new movement. She initially does not explain her motives, and only states that it is " ". Only once the movement gains a bit more traction does she reveal that she has been a Chronostian for quite some time, even if she hasn't been able to uphold it very well. At that point, she openly steps up to protect protesters from Gridmasks who are still biased or bigoted - making use of chronomancy and flames alike to scare off most of the hate crowd. During one of Jericho's speeches, a mysterious hooded figure listens from a nearby rooftop. Most people pay them no mind, thinking it's just another user of magic wanting to stay out of the spotlight, but Ina has the quaint feeling she knows who it is. Her gaze at the unknown individual gets noticed, and once somebody in the crowd identifies her brother, a large portion of the crowd disperses to go chase him. Ina is left to curse under her breath. " " When asked by a few compatriots of Jericho's following, Ina casually explains that he is her brother. While a few people cover their mouth in surprise, Ina's calm and undisturbed tone convince those present that Ina is in no way like her infamous brother. In addition, many of them start doubting the truth to some of the mythology around Delinius, helped along by Ina's familiarity with her sibling. While she doesn't know the truth either, she easily identifies which things are uncharacteristic for her brother to do. In the long run, it would result in a small but stubborn subset of people who refuse to buy into the scary myths and legends about Delinius - not enough to sway public opinion, but enough to keep it in check somewhat. Ina travels away from it all after a few months, desiring a little peace of mind. She eventually ends up all the way on Mavus, where she encounters an old prophet. On behalf of a notable Chronostian and a Dwinian, she hears what the veiled woman has to say. Sibylla, what do you want? -130 AEQ; Ina is biologically 61 Fate drives a family of lights apart, Starting on a whim, ending late, But two will never quite lose heart. A sibylla's time is set far by fate. In a future fully cleansed of fear, Two of the lights are once again near So speaks the prophet that Ina has been called towards. Immediately, she understands the implications of the message. Not long after hearing the words, Ina finds herself having a vision while walking the red earth of Mavus, one that indicates to her that she must remain on Ludus together with her brother to help steer the world where it needs to go, for the time being at least. While her brother will prove himself an anchor and rallying point for some and a fierce warrior, her purpose is less obvious, and will not become clear to her until much later. Peacekeeper -112 AEQ Ina travels back from Mavus and settles in Steckenberg, where she gets in touch with the local Dwinian community. Despite the different religion, they quickly invite her over for being the only relative of Delinius who remains alive to this day, and the only other 'proper' Langton that they know of. She is appointed as a library guardian - a somewhat prestigious position in a culture where knowledge is considered highly valuable. Reunion -60 AEQ Ina hears about a new teacher among Steckenberg's Dwinian scholars. While this is nothing unusual in such a busy community, she hears that this new one is teaching a number of obscure subjects, and in a way atypical of this time. When one attending student cites a phrase, Ina recognises it as a piece of grandmotherly literature. It confirms to her what was foretold before: Delinius is alive. She takes a few days' break to investigate. Just as she is busily packing to go visit the Dwinian institution of learning, she hears a familiar voice ring through the hall of her apartment block. She bursts through the door with enough vigour to nearly knock it off its hinges to discover that it is really him. Their reunion is a happy one, and they share many stories of their trials alike. Delinius proposes that she come live with him, but keeps the apartment up for the various times they each need to be in Steckenberg, to which she agrees. Saga-Unaltered Calamities -51 to -50 Ina hears of the warning that Delinius receives from a strangely familiar face about a grave disaster that supposedly will arrive in eight years, and assists him with his plans where possible, particularly in regards to the Dwinian library she is a custodian of. She also joins him for the holiday in the month Lazarus - being a somewhat notable figure, albeit indirectly. When flying objects and skulls collide, Ina accidentally sends some paperwork flying in her surprise, and helps her brother deflect questions - both of them skilled in constructing half-truths - without blinking. The two siblings also turn out to be very capable fighters, something that the other IQ staff had never actually seen up to then. Afterwards, business mostly resumes as it should, barring a few more incidents that Ina is not involved with, or bothered by in the least. She is dedicated to her tasks and plans, without distraction. -42 The Reckoning occurs, leaving Ina to tend to her brother's mansion and the scared people who manage to find shelter there. While relieved to see her brother alive afterwards, the relief turns into distress when he violently combusts. Once she hears that her former brother has been sealed in his journal, then given to Hankvi, she seeks the troll out, and they commemorate such a dear friend and brother. -23 Only when the Alternians/Afterians (if loose notes are to be believed) come to find their Dictator does Ina spring back into action. Together with Hankvi, she reasons with the resentful Ethereal that her brother has become, and seemingly succeeds. Mostly, at least. This 'Delinius' is still exceptionally cruel to anyone opposing him, which makes him all the more useful in taking out trolls. Afterwards, the book is tucked back into a bag and left alone, until... -2 ...it becomes time for a band of adventurers to travel back in time to prevent this mess. Ina declines, and secludes herself after a last farewell to the remains of her brother. She does not evacuate to Artemus when Ludus' star dies, choosing to fade away together with the planet. Saga-Fixed -53 AEQ The Reckoning and other smaller disastrous events were prevented; Ina instead becomes the security head of Steckenberg's library for some time. The Sybilla Undefined date between -53 and 527 AEQ After a bizarre vision involving both Chronos and Dwin, Ina travels to an important Dwinian temple, where she then rips a curtain off the wall. After this, she runs off to a distant corner of Faeric, from where she starts providing enigmatic prophecies and such as . Misalignment of Clocks 4044 AEQ (?) Keywords: Unclocked Crew, timeline shenanigans, TIME MAGIC. Beta I'm not sure what, if anything, Ina could do here, even though I know a tiny bit about the elements going into the Beta plot. Gamma Ina makes her way to Delinius later in time than is the case on other timelines where she does so; I'm not too sure on the exact details, but given what I've written out in Langton Incorporated, my take on it is that she's still busy practicing her time magic somewhere else. Might have some more extensive conversation with the Maintenancekeeper as a result. Delta Ina lives a normal life on this timeline, eventually moving to Mavus where she'd die at the age of 93 (-118 ATC). She leaves two children who in turn gave her a handful of grandchildren and even one great-grandchild before Ina passed away. Wau Theta Equally toast compared to everyone else. No. Is silly timeline now. As far as I can remember Ina isn't directly involved in any of the joke things that've been moved to the Theta timeline. In-universe explanation: she is doing a whole bunch of weird things. Iota Mostly identical to Saga, until Zachary is coronated Emporer and crimerate spikes. Ina would end up highly displeased at her brother's actions as a reprehensible vigilante, and disavows him soon enough. Together with a broken Lyka, she travels away from Delinius and presumably gets up to some plans of her own. Far from Steckenberg, she only hears the news of Delinius' punishment later. While she disagrees with the chosen method, she is relieved that he has been halted for now. Much later, when she hears that he has broken from his chains to spread death once more, she decides that she has " ", and vows to do the unthinkable: she will kill her brother with her own hands, for the good of Ludus and himself. After months of travel, she finally meets her brother. He is overjoyed to see her after so much time - unable to fathom that she could harbour any ill intent against him - and embraces her without looking too well. In the short time frame, she drives a knife into his heart. Shocked, he stammers " " Ina is disgusted at his confusion, and coldly distances herself from him. " " With tranquil fury, she then shoves him backwards and he falls to the ground. No remorse for someone she stopped caring for many years ago. Ludus is still in shambles, but at least the fiery inquisition is no more. She watches him with apathy, or maybe even satisfaction as he bleeds out. Some come to regard her as a hero to the people, others are horrified that she has killed her sibling, a family member. Ina herself does not care, and only states that she did what was needed to stop Delinius. Kappa Might simply flee from Dark Matters or even use additional Chronomancy to become difficult to catch. Mu I'm not too sure just yet where Ina goes here, and for all we know she might not meet Delinius until such time as everyone flees to Artemus. She too might end up talking to the Maintenancekeeper over there - probably pointing out some of his flaws but getting no meaningful reply to doing so. Then again, as of writing this the whole Mu timeline is suspended in the air, what with the idea's initial creator wanting to discard it. Nu Like her brother Delinius, Ina spends her life fighting against Nazcan oppression. While some family members had fallen or were captured and converted, Ina died much later than everyone else, living to see her 74th birthday. She is unfortunately captured... but then swiftly spared a worse fate by some of her nephews and nieces, who free her - but sadly the conversion process has already started. With great pain, Ina tells them to slay her now, even if she is their aunt, and they do so after a final goodbye. Ina herself did not leave any children, but as mentioned on the main overview, Delinius did. Omicron (I need to work on who this Linsus figure is, but then I also need to work on the Omicron timeline's supposed events in general for my slice of the big pie.) Linsus + alternate Delinius = ??? Mostly the same as default state; might have some alternate properties. Pi Ah, yes! The Pi timeline. Ina's life is largely as it proceeds on Saga, much like that of Delinius. There might be one or two circumstances that change (partially depending on when Delinius returns to Gredile). What is for sure is that Ina manages to find Delinius somewhere around -75 AEQ already; to her surprise, their cousin Maltus Chuck Langton joins them five years later, having used a terrible bit of time magic that has left his mind to permanently process information a good deal slower. Ina herself comes to work not as security for a Dwinian library (not until later, anyway), but in public transport if that's a thing. It all goes well until paper-spewing creatures begin plaguing greater Steckenberg and even beyond. Rho Roundheads + Squareheads = ??? There might be some extra Roundheads in the family tree to perhaps change names and fates more than I initially thought. Ina lives a fairly normal life with some time magic involved. That's what I can think of. Upsilon Ferries info and supplies back and forth between her sun-orbiting brother and the rest of the (space) world. Phi Generally busy with mischievous schemes against people, unless attending an event together with her brother Delinius. Omega Some kind of wicked sorceress with vast powers over flames and time alike. Lyka Saga Reference point. Upbringing Embla 26 -198 AEQ Lyka is born as the middle child of Peter and Valeria Westwood, who in turn were part of the somewhat wealthy Westwood family. Her family had moderate influence over a number of neighbouring communities, meaning that she did not lack anything for the first few years of her life. This changes in -191 AEQ when the Nazcan invasion occurred. The entire family, including her two brothers, survives the four years of war, but not without the loss of their home and most of their belongings. -182 AEQ ??? (Baddies seen on Gamma; gotta make them more defined too) -143 AEQ Beta Gamma Delta Never forced to leave home and hearth a second time (no monster influx) and instead became a respected community leader where she lived. Wau Theta(?) Iota Highly outraged when Delinius becomes the extremist and generally reviled vigilante of Steckenberg; disavows him and travels away with Ina, who is equally disgusted. Kappa Dies while trying to run from advancing dark matters. Mu If current Mu is to be kept at all, she would be another one in the crowd of rebels. Nu Omicron Never bonds closely with Delinius and instead leads Langton Inc. into its status as high-quality real estate. She would probably stay on Auzos if anything. Pi Life mirrors Saga for the most part, until the mail plague. Rho Upsilon Inhabiting the same base orbiting Lux as Delinius. Phi Tendency to try funny things in hopes of surprising her lover. Most notably, she tries to prepare a dish from an old cookbook without really knowing what it actually says. She initially stays at home during holidays just so she can wait for Delinius to return home in varying states of sobriety and spend the last bit together. Maybe she'll pop by in later years. Omega A windy witch, capable of immense feats of weather manipulation. Also a technology goddess. Maltus He's only really, really relevant for Pi, but here you go anyway. Some of this is for a would-be character page, because that's just how I roll. This is the bonus material anyway. Pi -211 AEQ Born as the oldest of Melia Sophie Langton and one Sep Martin. Maltus could be characterised as a silent, friendly giant, being rather uncharacteristically tall at a rough 6 foot 9 yet rather soft spoken. In addition, he is not all that physically strong, which makes him far less menacing than his height could indicate to most Gridmasks otherwise. What does Maltus do? Hmm. This is something I haven't really touched upon anyway, so that's something to be visited for the Thoughtbox; events and history for the timeline subsection, the characters themselves obviously with the characters subsection. Anyway. I picture Maltus as a notably gifted tinkerer, using magic to increase his precision and perception to create mechanical contraptions and such with a level of detail that is not easily achieved in his time period yet, and manages to stay relevant later on in the Pi timeline when he has made an irresponsible jump. And on that note, the 'unstable time magic artifact' is either ex machina or ex nihilo (take your pick), so I'll have to deepen that out too. Helena 628 AEQ Helena/Lena is the temperamental of the two daughters that Lyka and Delinius put on the world. While both sisters more or less start out similarly re: upbringing and education, the older sister tends more towards technical subjects and less into magic, which she doesn't seem to possess a whole lot of. Both girls mostly get to play around and have fun with an occasional journey to the big scary world outside, from which they are normally secluded. The serious work really starts when Helena turns 20; at that point, she starts taking the education part more seriously. She also proves to be a much stronger person than both of her parents, and eventually outclasses her father in axe-based combat too. Delinius doesn't mind this at all and is in fact proud that she does so much better in a fight that only involves the axes themselves. Whenever not practising axe chops, unarmed techniques or otherwise learning something, Helena either helps her mother out with various projects (indirectly learning in the process) or bugs Katherine while she is trying to study, much to Kath's annoyance. Sibling rivalry aside, all is essentially well; if there's any outside dangers or problems, do not expect it to have much of an impact on what happens here. Ultimately, both sisters really should learn to fend for themselves outside of home, and so Helena travels across Gredile with her 'little sister', at an age where the nine years no longer hold much significance. Katherine 637 AEQ Katherine is born nine years after her sister - coincidence compared to Ina and Delinius, or a deliberate move with ritual significance? Whatever the case, Katherine grows up under the annoyingly loud presence of her sister, now and then. Ultimately, though, they both get along just fine. As you can (currently) see under Lena's subsection, both girls get to do whatever they please until they're too old to be all play and no work. Helena gets more into technological studies together with Lyka, but Katherine amasses information on a broad range of subjects, much more akin to her father. Takes interest in books and learns a lot of useful things about information and ways to handle or even manipulate it. Hellen Des I'm not sure what I want to do with Hellen and all the other people from the Unclocked Crew. Others: Ariadne, characters to be featured later (rewritten Lex & co, Raff?, Isa I guess?) Category:Blog posts